


Definición

by zarahjoyce



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "And you think of course she understands because she's Iris and you're Barry and in all and every infinite Earths out there, the two of you are just meant to be together in life." Companion piece to 'Definir'.





	

It's the nerves - or the overabundance of them - that always catch you off guard.  
  
The frantic energy dancing in your veins is a familiar feeling by now; seeing glimpses of her, however, amplifies the sensation tenfold until your very skin - your very breath - buzzes with it.  
  
_go to her go to her go to her go to her_  
  
You tell yourself that you know her ( _but what if she doesn't know you?_ ), you tell yourself you have history together ( _but what if she doesn't remember you?_ ), you tell yourself that she is _Iris_ and you are _Barry_ and that in whatever world you are in, she will always be _Iris, your Iris--_  
  
( _but what if she isn't?_ )  
  
You have a hundred and million opportunities to talk to her, and you waste them all because _nerves_.  
  
Three months is not a long time, you rationalize. You have waited much, much longer, you remember.  
  
But three months is also _forever_ , you realize. Especially if you think about, what if--  
  
_What if--_

* * *

  
She smiles at you and you think you are an **idiot** , you shouldn't have-- you shouldn't have--    
  
_You're very cute, you know that?_  
  
No, you think immediately, because what you are is an idiot who rambles on and on about getting her drunk, what the fuck was that even about--  
  
But she's smiling again at the face of your slow decay ( _fuck you and your runaway mouth, Barry Allen_ ) and replies with, quite simply,  _yes_.  
  
**Yes**.  
  
You curb the urge to do something, _anything_ , to extinguish the sudden whirl of energy coursing through your blood.  
  
There is time for that, later.

* * *

  
You talk to her and you think about Iris, _your_ Iris, and look for traces of her in an identical face.  
  
_Strangely, I know what you mean._  
  
And you think _of course_ she understands because she's Iris and you're Barry and in all and every infinite Earths out there, the two of you are just meant to be together in life.  
  
Even if you need to take the necessary steps to ensure it.

* * *

  
_It escapes definition_ , you tell her, and for once your mouth and your mind are in perfect synchrony because yes, exactly, _yes_.  
  
Because what you feel for her, that which transcends time and space and _worlds_ , that which remains whole and true and fills your chest to bursting, well--  
  
\--how can anyone define _that_?

* * *

  
_I'm sorry about all this._    
  
_Goodbye, goodbye, I'm sorry, I love you._  
  
I'm sorry--  
  
\--goodbye.


End file.
